A Bit of Holiday
by IHaveASiriusObsession
Summary: Lily Evans is ready to have a relaxing holiday at Hogwarts, however, she did not count on one thing: James Potter and Sirius Black accompanying her.
1. Dungbombs

**A Bit of Holiday**

_Dungbombs_

by IHaveASiriusObsession

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = JKR

A/N: Ahh holidays, how I hate thee. I'm not a big fan of 'tis the season, and neither is Lily, under certain circumstances. I'd love to know what you think, so please review. Enjoy : )

* * *

It was the winter holidays and the halls of Hogwarts were filled with the sweet aroma of pine, pumpkin pies, and.... dungbombs? Apparently so, since one hung directly above Lily Evans's head.

Lily, a Prefect, had been assigned to handle the last minute decor. She and Mary Macdonald were currently standing outside the teachers lounge hanging holly and a wreath on their door.

"Mary? Do you smell something?" Lily asked the blond haired girl just beside her, wrinkling her nose.

Mary Macdonald sniffed the air around her, brushing it in with her hand. "You're right. I think.... it smells like dung!"

Lily inhaled and admitted a gaging noise. "Do you think someone blew one off?"

"How could they? No one's walked by since we've been here. Unless...."

Lily raised an eyebrow at Mary, who was now smirking at her. "Unless what?"

Mary giggled. "Lily, there's only the both of us here, and I know it wasn't me-"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm _saying_ that unless there's someone standing invisible across the way, you Lily, blew one off!"

"I did not!"

"Do you have any other explanation?"

"I-" At that moment, Lily had reached toward the door handle to the teachers lounge, turned it, and was saved from further explanation- for the door had triggered a dungbomb happily awaiting its victim on the ceiling, and she hadn't taken a step or two inside the lounge before it pelted her in the back of the head. Also at that moment, James Potter had decided to appear from seemingly nowhere and shout, "NO EVANS, DON'T-!" about a fraction of a second too late.

Lily closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Nothing that included her head covered in an unknown substance and Potter could possibly turn out well.

"What have you done this time, Potter?" she asked turning around to face him menacingly. She was pleased to see that he looked genuinely embarrassed, though Sirius, who was stationed just behind him, was barking with laughter.

"Nice one- Prongs!" Sirius grinned.

Lily glared at him, then raised an eyebrow at James.

"N-now Lily, don't panic...." Mary said before James could speak.

But now, it was too late. Lily had momentarily let up on her blind hatred for James when she had caught a whiff of the foul dung scent once again, more powerful though it was this time.

When James caught the look she gave him on her face, he quickly ranted into explanation. "Evans- it wasn't meant for you, it was meant for-"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence, Potter?"

"What are you going to do? Put him in detention?" Sirius said as if it were the most unlikeliest thing in the world.

Lily crossed her arms, fuming. Her red-hair seemed to be admitting sparks.

"That would be thick, wouldn't it? Since you'd be going away over the holiday and have to serve it after that on one of my free nights?" she accused of James as though he had been the one to propose it.

James ran his hand through his hair. "_If_ I had been going away on holiday, rather."

_This_ was _not _part of her carefully laid out holiday plan. James Potter _always_ went home for the holidays and Sirius Black _always_ went with him, a fact she was sure of.

"Excuse me?" Lily said. She obviously must of heard wrong.

Sirius grinned. "Didn't you hear? I thought Moony might have told you- Prongs, Moony and I are staying over break."

Thankfully, Professor McGonnagall chose this moment to appear around the corner before Lily could make any rash actions.

"Ah! There you are Miss Evans, I- what is that you're covered in?" McGonnagall asked, eyeing Lily, then James and Sirius. "Oh for heaven's sake, you haven't- that isn't-"

"-dung?" Sirius supplied.

"Indeed. Who is responsible for this?" McGonnagall pursed her lips. "Oh, need I ask that question?" she said more to herself.

"I know what this looks like Professor, but I swear, we never intended to target Evans-" James began.

"That is quite enough. I hate to do this boys- even more so considering the season- but I'm afraid I have no choice but to give you both detention. Let's say the Monday after break." McGonnagall said firmly, though in a casual manner as though handing out detentions were an everyday occurrence. In the terms of Sirius Black and James Potter, they were.

"Could we possibly get it over with sooner- we'll be here over the holiday." Sirius charmed McGonnagall, winking at her.

"Although I do appreciate the gesture," McGonnagall said sharply (though her lips quivered for a moment as though she was about to smile), "I can think of no available teacher to accompany you at that time."

"Oh, I'm sure Evans wouldn't mind," Sirius said slyly.

McGonnagall raised an eyebrow at him. And before Lily could protest she had agreed.

"Very well. Just so I am aware, tomorrow evening at five o'clock. I suggest you go bathe, Miss Evans. If you aren't aware, the Prefects lavatory password has changed to 'mistletoe.'"

James and Sirius looked at McGonnagall incredulously.

"I fully expect you to have wormed it out of Mr Lupin by now," she told them, nearly grinning, and was off.

"I suppose we'll be seeing you then, Evans." Sirius said, winking at her and Mary and motioning to leave.

James stood there for a moment, and for once he looked speechless. "Y-yeah, see you...."

When they had disappeared around the corner, Lily broke into a rant.

"The nerve! Those bleeding arseholes! Those bloody, daft, dimwitted gits! Those cheeky, blasting, bullocks-eating prats! Those-!"

"-Might I remind you that you have dung in your hair?"

Lily shuddered. "Right- _I almost forgot."_ she said sarcastically.

The two of them began down the corridor.

Mary fought laughter, and asked bemused, "Cheeky, blasting, bullocks-eating prats?"

"Shove it!"


	2. Detention

**A Bit of Holiday**

_Detention_

by IHaveASiriusObsession

Disclaimer: Harry Potter = JKR

A/N: Okay, so I'm having writers block and not quite sure where to go after this. I just kind of threw this story together randomly, so I don't have a specific plan. Ideas would be fantastic! Even if I receive no suggestions, I'll still whip together a couple more chapters, so don't worry. I'm also not so sure about the ending.... What do you think? Enjoy : )

* * *

"I think that went rather well," Sirius said. They had just left the scene of the dungbomb.

Not a moment after he said this, Lily's voice came booming down the corridor.

"The nerve! Those bleeding arseholes! Those bloody, daft, dimwitted gits! Those cheeky, blasting, bullocks-eating prats! Those-!"

Sirius laughed. "Bad luck, mate. Bullocks-eating prats, eh?"

James grinned. "It was worth it to get a few hours with Evans, at least she didn't hex us."

"Yeah, I _really _don't think things could've gone smoother." Sirius said sarcastically.

James shrugged. "Went better than that time she caught you in bed with one of her mates,"

"Oh yeah," Sirius grinned at the fond memory. "We were just snogging, she never would've found out if Moony hadn't told her. Didn't she smack me and swear her hatred for me for all eternity?"

"I think," James said thoughtfully, "she swore her hatred for you in second year. You know, when you told everyone she secretly liked you and kept a photo of you under her pillow?"

"Ah, yes. I remember now..."

**The Next Day**

The evening of the twenty-second arrived too quickly for Lily's standards. Why did there have to be a twenty-second any way? Couldn't they just get rid of the day all together to spare her the misery? An hour or two of torture with James Potter and Sirius Black was worth removing one petty day from the calender. But, as relentlessly persistent as any day could possibly be, five o'clock came and Lily found herself walking to an unused classroom on the third floor, mentally preparing herself for the night ahead of her.

"Evans!" Sirius exclaimed as she opened the door to find both he and James already waiting.

"All right, Evans?" James asked smoothly, though he looked quite apprehensive. Most likely he was fretting over the previous afternoon: Who wouldn't, if the unfortunate subject of a prank-gone-wrong who also happened to be your current love interest was supervising your detention?

Lily held back a retort by biting her lip. _Oh, how she would make them pay._

Walking up to the front of the classroom, she sat on top of the front-most desk directly in front of James and Sirius, and crossed her legs. For a few moments, the trio stared at each other in silence.

"So, what are we to do? Write lines? Scrub the floors? Or maybe you'd like to do something more entertaining?" James asked suggestively.

"Here's an idea," Lily said, "how about you shut up?"

"Oh, Padfoot, I'd back off. We wouldn't want to upset Evans, now." Sirius said in a mock-scared voice.

Lily glared at Sirius. "All right, Black. Fifty lines sound good? How about, 'I will not be so pigheaded.'" she handed him a piece of parchment. "Go on."

Sirius made an expression of fake surprise. "Damn, I _forgot _a quill! Oh, how could I be so _stupid_."

"What are the chances, _I _forgot a quill too!" James said in that same tone.

"I guess I better go get some then," Sirius said, standing up.

Lily could see no credible way around letting Sirius go, she had planned on making them write lines and had no alternative punishment ideas. Cursing herself for not bringing quills, she watched Sirius exit the room, winking at James along the way. For once in her life, she wished he _wasn't _leaving.

"How thick do you think I am, Potter?" Lily asked harshly, crossing her arms.

"You? Thick? Nah...." James leaned back in his chair and ruffled his hair. "Can I ask you something?"

"The answer is _no_."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!"

"I have a shrewd idea."

James shook his head. "Do you have something against me?"

"Oh, no, definitely not! _Nothing at all_."

"I'd say you do."

Lily was fed up by this point, and she slammed her hands down on the desk so violently, it shook.

"Yes Potter! I have everything against you! You're vile, and thick headed! You think you're so great with your cleverness and good looks-"

"Excuse me? Evans, I think that was a compliment."

"It's the closest thing you'll ever get to a compliment from me!"

James grinned. "You don't mean that."

Lily gritted her teeth. "I don't need you to tell me what I do or do not mean!"

"Have it your way," he shrugged. "But, I never got to ask you my question."

"If it's you asking me out, you can save your breath."

"Why not?"

"I've just told you, haven't I?"

"No, you even said yourself that you were complimenting me-"

"You're really pushing it, Potter." Lily said, her emerald eyes mere slits.

"I wouldn't be if you'd just go out with me," he said hopefully.

"The answer is, and always will be, _no_."

James sighed. "Fine, have it your way. I know you're just secretly playing hard to get..."

"Excuse me? Me? Playing hard to get? Don't make me laugh!"

James grinned. "If you say so..."

Lily closed her eyes. She would keep her head on if it killed her. When she opened them, James decided to change the subject.

"You know Sirius is probably never going to come back." he said.

Lily sighed. "I figured as much. He's probably snogging some girl by now, right?"

"Most likely." James admitted.

"Of course he is," Lily rolled her eyes in defeat. "We might as well just skip this and go down to dinner, then. I've gone through enough torture for today."


End file.
